Battlefield 1 Pup Tags
These are the Objects where the Paw Patrol Characters wear as they participate on World war 1 Types of Tags Ryder= Daniel Edwards Shield of the Paw Patrol but on the inside draws a Mark V landship Represents a tank that he Drives. His Persona on Battlefield 1 is Daniel Edwards Chase= Clyde Blackburn His Pup tag contains a gambling Chip with a golden Star. the borders on the Tag writes the motto: High Ace Gambler. His Persona on Battlefield 1 is Clyde Blackburn Marshall= Wilson His Pup tag is a fire Ca Machine Gun on the Middle representing his role as a gunner on a plane. His persona was Wilson Skye= Zara Ghufran Her pup tag is a Pink circle. inside is a Jambiya with Wings. the Jambiya represents her role as an Arab rebel and the wings represents her role as pilot. Her persona is Zara Ghufran Rocky= Lawrence of Arabia His pup tag contains his similar type of the Paw Patrol but at the center of the recycle symbol is the Emblem of Lawrence of Arabia, his persona Zuma= Fredrick Bishop His Pup tag bears a Crest of a Hat. A body is a SMLE MKIII pointed upward to the Hat. the bottom is a U shaped paper with an inscription "Good Ol' Austrailan". representing his role as Fredrick Bishop, Messenger of the ANZAC forces Tracker= Whitehall His Pup tag is a compass with the letters in a cross ANZC. representing his alliance to the ANZAC army reprising his persona. Whitehall Rubble- Jack Foster His Puptag consists of a Spanner topped with a Hat with a flipped on a brim represents his persona. Jack Foster. Character Description Ryder A leader of the Paw Partol became a last tank driver dubbed "Big Bess" and participates the Battle for Cambrai along with Alex Porter who resents him and later reconciled Chase From a police Pup to a flying ace of the RAF. he posed as an RAF pilot to aid at the western front but he lies and admits on the end his story shall Spread far and Wide. Marshall A fire Pup turned Gunner of a Bristol Fighter. He befriends Chase and promises him to bring him back alive but it turned out to be a good gunner who owes him a medal. Skye A Young Dog turned rebel for her people, She gained freedom by taking down the Ottomans and serves as the Right paw Man of Rocky of Arabia. Rocky A Good Engineer turned soldier. his liason role on the Arabian Campaign. and a contribution to the British army honors a title of Rocky, "Lawrence of Arabia" Zuma The Lifeguard of the Paw Patrol became an ANZAC runner of the British Armed forces during his stay on the Gallipolli Coast. A veteran messenger. Rubble A Construction Pup turned Novice and Conscript of the ANZAC forces. He seeks mentorship Under Zuma's training and later saves all the Conscripts at the Evacuation of the Airstrike Tracker A Scout of the Paw Patrol becomes A British Commander who puts in charge on the Gallipolli Campaign. Alex Porter A young kid who became a Gunner of a Mark V tank drive by Ryder and willing to leave his comrades behind and later results to his change of heart. Capt Turbot A Marine Biologist is a Ruthless commander of the Ottoman Armed forces who uses the Iron Dragon or the Canavar to destroy the RebelsCategory:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Objects